The Shadow with no Light
by Mattie-Zero
Summary: Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club has over one hundred club members, but among them five stood above the rest and they was known as the Generation of Miracles, One day the captain recognized the skill of two people that were completely unknown and they became the Twin Phantoms. Slight OOC and Yaoi Don't own anything review please
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

Chapter 1: The Twin Phantoms

Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club has over one hundred club members, but among them five stood above the rest and they was known as the Generation of Miracles, One day the captain recognized the skill of two people that were completely unknown and they became the Twin Phantoms. One was Kuroko Testuya and he has teal hair with blue eyes. The other was Kagenohikari Zero and has white hair and red eyes.

Zero POV

'Just three weeks left before everyone goes their own ways. Kuroko and I are going Seirin.' I finish packing my thing and start walking home since there no practice today. "Kagenohikari do you have a minute. I want to talk to you about something." I turned around to Akashi (Red hair with one yellow eye and the other eye was red). ' Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' "What do you want to talk about Akashi?" "Come to Rakuzan with me Kage." "Akashi why. Why do you want me t-" I got cut off when Akashi started to hug me. "I just don't want to lose you Zero. You are the only thing I care about, so don't leave me." I was shocked that I couldn't think right.

Akashi POV

'Zero I won't let anyone take you away from me. I will always be your light.' I let him go and he started to slowly back away. "Akashi I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. I'm going with Kuroko to Seirin. I not going to abandon Kuroko he's like a brother to me." "Kage you're just going to abandon your light for that shadow." "I just want to down a path that I choose Akashi." Zero said walking away. 'I'm going take no for an answer kage.' I walk over to Zero and grab his left wrist. "You're going to Rakuzan whether you like it or not or do you just want me to break your wrist." I commanded. "I'll go with you just don't break my wrist Akashi." I let go of his wrist and walked away.

Zero POV

I continue my walk home with a million different thoughts running through my head. "Hey Zerocchi." "Hi Kise." I said trying to hide my left wrist. "Zerocchi something wrong you seen a little distracted." Kise (blonde and yellow eyes) said. "It nothing Kise." I completely lied. "Kurokocchi is looking for you. He said you just walk out the classroom and left without waiting for him." 'Crap I forgot about Kuroko and left.' "Where Kuroko now?" "He should be looking for you with Aominecchi around the entrance." He replied. Kise and I walk to the entrance and saw Kuroko and Aomine (Blue hair and eyes). "Hey Kurokocchi I found him." Kuroko and Aomine walk over to Kise and me. "Oi where did run off to Zero." Aomine said. "Sorry I just got distracted." 'I can't let anyone know that i'm going to Rakuzan with Akashi.' "That doesn't sound like you Zero." Kuroko said sounding worried. "Stop worrying I'm fine. Besides it not like you guy to worry too much a little things like this." I smiled. "Whatever Kage you make no sense." "Or you're too stupid to understand Aomine." Aomine started to glare at me, but I just looked away. "Hey Kuroko I'm gonna walk home see you later." I said walking away. 'I don't want them to get hurt, so it best to stay from them, but i can still practice basketball with them.' More thought started to run through my head and I felt I was slowly losing who I am. I got to my house and walk up to my room and sat on my bed. "Should I obey or defy Akashi orders? Seirin or Rakuzan?" I repeating to myself.

Kuroko POV

'Zero what going on with you.' "Um… Kurokocchi there something I need to tell you since Zerocchi not here." I look at Kise. "Well I overheard a conversation between Akashicchi and Zerocchi." "So what does mean Kise." "I was getting to that Aominecchi. Anyways I heard that Akashicchi is forcing Zerocchi to go to Rakuzan with him or he will break his left wrist." I was shocked that I couldn't say anything. 'Akashi what do you want with me and Zero.' "No way Zero will ever go Rakuzan!" Aomine shouted. "I don't believe too Aominecchi." "Going to check on Zero-kun, because I a bad feeling about something."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Light or Darkness

Zero Pov

'Why Akashi?' I heard a knocking on my door and cause to snap out of my daze. I got went to the door and open it to see Aomine, Kise,and Kuroko standing there. 'Crap did one of them find out.' "Zero is it true that you're to Rakuzan with Akashi." Aomine said. "What are you talking about Aomine? I have no idea what you're talking." I said completely lying. "There point of lying Zerocchi." Kise said. "Why do you care?! It none of your-" I said but got cut off when Aomine punched me. "How the hell can you just say that Zero?!" Aomine yelled with tears falling from his face, but Aomine was not the only one that felt that way I saw Kise and Kuroko crying too. "Like you got any room to say anything. You guys can't defy Akashi either, so you guy just stay out of it!" Then I voice in my head. '_You don't need them any more. You only need me and Akashi.'_ (a/n Italic the other Zero. Read on to understand) "Good to know that how you feel about your friends Kage." Aomine said walking away. "Zero you changed and I don't like it." Kise said leaving. 'Kise didn't add -cchi to my name. I guess he lost all respect for me.' "Zero hope you're happy now you lost two of your friends." Kuroko said. "I'm surprised you can still call me your friend." Kuroko didn't say anything else and walked away with Aomine and Kise. I got up to bed and laid down thinking about what i'm going to do. Without noticing I fell asleep.

In the dream

"Hey Aomine and Kise." I said, but they didn't reply. I tried to reach to them, but they seem to get further away. Suddenly everything around me start to disappear. All could see is me, but something was different. He looked like me except for his right eye. It wasn't red it was whitish silver. The other me started walk towards to me and all I did was slowly back away. "_You don't need them any more. You only need me and Akashi." _He said holding out his hand. My hand started to reach to his hand. He grab my hand and pull me in to a hug. Next looking back at him and he look like Akashi. I tried to pull away, but Akashi pull me into a kiss. He broke the kiss and he said "I love you Zero. Don't Leave me."

End of dream

I woke up and started to feel tears falling from my face. I look at the clock on my desk and saw it was 5:00 in the morning. 'Just a dream.' I got up from my bed saw a picture of my parents who died two years ago. "Mom and Dad I hope you can still rest in peace after yesterday." I look at my phone to see my idiot of a brother texted me.

**From: Mamoru**

**To: Zero**

**Subject : I miss you Nii-san!**

**I hope you're doing fine. I really miss you Nii-san. I wish you can come to America or I wish I can go back to Tokyo. I know you don't care and you not going to reply, but I to say that I will always love you no matter what, even though I know you hate me.**

I finish reading his message and decided to leave him a message. I hit the reply button and send him this.

**From: Zero**

**To: Mamoru**

**Subject: You're an idiot of a brother**

**You don't need to worry Mamoru I fine. Besides you need to stop being so protective Baka (Baka = Idiot/Stupid).**

I turned off my phone and got ready for school. '_Going Rakuzan you'll be in the light. Unless you want to stay in the darkness with that shadow.' _ 'I already made up my mind and I'm not going to let you interfere.' I walked out my house and locked it and started to walk to school. 'You're just like the other Akashi, so I won't let take control.' '_Wow I didn't think you knew about the other Akashi. I will take control and there nothing you can do about it. Beside you can't get rid of me because I am you.'_ "Hey Zero-chin" A lazy voice. I turn around to see Murasakibara (Giant, purple hair and eyes). "Hi Murasakibara." "Hey Aka-chin wants to see you. He waiting in the gym." 'Great. Here goes my bad feeling.' "Thanks Murasakibara." I said walking to the gym. When I got to the gym no one was there. "Akashi." 'Where is he?' I walk in closer to middle of the gym and looked all round me. When my head started hurting. I fell to my knees holding my head. I started to also see images that appeared to the future.

Akashi POV

'Zero don't leave me.' I walked in the gym to see Zero on his knees holding head. I run over to him entirely worried. "Zero what's wrong." I saw Zero slowly at me with a dead look in his eyes. "Akashi." I pull him into a hug. "Damn it. Zero don't leave me." "Akashi. I'm fine now." I let go I saw him smiling. 'What's going Zero and what are you not telling me.


	3. Update

I posted this story on wattpad add role playing in that one and is almost done with the 3 chapter with this story. Not really much to give a update for.

Zero: Why not put role play on this version  
Mattie(my real name and I'm a girl): Don't want to go to edit the first two chapters  
Midorima: Add me in the story Mattie  
Mattie: Shut up Four-eyes i'm adding you in the next chapter so calm down  
Midorima: I am calm  
Zero: Stop lying Midorima  
Midorima: Die the both of you  
Mattie &amp; Zero: Nope maybe next time Four-eyes


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Kuroko's Secret

Kuroko POV

'Looks like our plan didn't work. I guess we really do have to break their bond together.' Looking into the gym with Zero and Akashi. 'We got no choice here. Zero's emperor eye won't awaken if we keep at this.' I walked away thinking of ways to break the bond between Akashi and Zero. Along the way my thoughts change to how I lie to everyone I know. The truth is I'm really an "emperor" like Zero and Akashi, but far stronger than both of them combined. I also lied about having low stamina. I told many lies, but I never felt any regret not one bit. (A/n Kuroko's emperor eye voice is underlined) 'I'm just surprised how people trust someone like me.' 'Hey Kuroko would you stop repeating that. It's starting to get annoying.' 'Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that the emperor could get annoyed just like that.' 'Shut up shorty.' 'We're the same person, so you're calling yourself shorty.' I walked into my classroom to see Aomine being as lazy as ever, but looking around Zero wasn't in the room. 'Where's Zero. He always in class before us.' 'Hey idiot remember our plan from earlier that probably the reason he not in the room.' 'I completely forgot about that.' "Hey Tetsu." I heard Aomine's voice say. "Good morning Aomine-kun." " I can't believe Kage can just say thing like that and act like it nothing." 'Kuroko you know he got a point there.' 'Well the fact Aomine is still calling Zero, Kage means he lost his respect for Zero.'

Normal Pov at the Gym

Akashi helped Zero up, but still looked worried. "Why do you look so worried Akashi?" Zero asked. "It's nothing. Something just crossed my mind okay." Akashi replied trying to hide why he worried. "Okay. Well I'm going to head to my class now." Zero said walking away. 'I wonder what he hiding in that my mind of his.' Akashi and Zero thought at the same time.

Zero Pov

On my way to class all I could think about what I saw. 'Okay I'm going crazy now.' I sighed and walked into my classroom. "Hi Zero-kun." "Domo Kuroko." I said avoiding any eye contact. "Something wrong Zero-kun you're avoiding eye contact." " I fine Kuroko. Don't worry." I said walking to my desk.

Few hours later

RRIINNGG

Everyone was packing up and I already finished before class ended, so I went straight to the gym. But as I was walking to the gym heard people talking about me. I payed no attention to it because I know it's just lies. I got to the gym and being the first one there. I went to the locker room and changed. Walking out the locker room Murasakibara, Kise, Akashi, Midorima(Green hair and eyes with glasses), and Aomine just arrived. 'Wait why's Aomine here. He normally doesn't come to practice.' "Hey Zer-chin/Zero/Kage." They greeted me. 'Kise and Aomine still lost their respect for me.' "Eh? Ki-chin didn't add -cchi to Zer-chin's name and Mine-chin called Zer-chin Kage." Murasakibara said. "Explain Ryota and Daiki ." Akashi said holding scissors to Kise's and Aomine's neck. 'Where does he keep those scissors?' "Akashicchi don't kill me. I just lost my respect for Zero." Kise said scared. "Yeah what Kise said." Aomine said. "Is that so. Then Ryota, Daiki your training is double." We started practice and everything pretty much was normal. We did laps, sit-ups, push-ups, and a practice match with the second string. I was mostly on the bench and watching them play. They switch me out with Murasakibara in the 4th quarter and whenever I got the ball I never pass it to Kise or Aomine, just to Akashi and Midorima. We won the match by 110 to 5. "They're so strong." I heard some of the second string members say and other said "No one could ever beat. They're unstoppable." I just sigh and went to the locker room to get changed, but the get stopped by a few familiar voices. "Hey Zero." I look to the entrance of the gym to see my former teammates from Konton Academy. 'What are they doing here?' I walk over to them and asked "What are you guys doing here?" "We're just here to vist our little prince." Katsu Haru said( Black hair and red eyes). "Please stop calling me little prince." "Why not Zero-chan? Its suit you." Tetsuo Yuichi said(Black hair and purple eyes). 'Why do I bother telling them to stop?' "Haru and Yuichi just drag us along Zero." Tsurugi Yaiba said(Black hair and gold eyes). Tetsuo Yukio(Black hair and green eyes) and Akari Satoru (black hair and blue eyes with glasses) noded in agreement with Yaiba. "Hey Zero. What high school are you going to?" Haru asked. "Why are you asking Haru?" "Because I want to go to the same high school as you **and to make sure Hikari doesn't disappear.**" (In bold letters is Haru/Zero King eye) "What are you talking about Katsu(King eye)?" I asked looking at Haru with his right eye being a golden color likes Akashi. "**I'm not surprised that you didn't notice Zero.**" "Shut up and just tell me Katsu." He sighed and said, "**First thing first, have you heard his voice lately.**" "Now that I think about it. No I haven't." "**Well right now Hikari is on the break of disappearing and I'm just wondering have you been around an emperor.**" "Yes I have and what that have do with anything we're talking about now." "**Because I believe that's what causing Hikari to slowly disappear and also an emperor is starting to develop within you.**" "I surprised you noticed Katsu." "**I have and I noticed you're not letting it take over.**"

Kuroko POV

'So Zero was a king. No wonder why his emperor not awakening.' I was close by listening to the conversation between Zero and his former teammates. I walked away and ran into with the Miracles. "Kurokocchi what are you doing here." Kise asked. "I just wanted to talk to Zero-kun." "I didn't think you end up coming to the gym just to talk to Zero, Tetsuya." Akashi said. "It must be important to tell Zero that you would come to the gym, Kuroko." Midorima said putting up his glasses. "It's not that important. I'll just tell him later." I said walking away. 'Yeah that pretty convincing Kuroko. I only did that so they won't get involved in this mess we made. Whatever you say Kuroko.' I sighed and sat down on bench in the park. 'What are we going to do Tetsu. Don't know Kuroko. We just need to wait and find out.'

Haru: That the end of the third chapter

Mattie: Hope you enjoyed and again sorry for taking so long to continue the story

Kuroko: So what are you planning for the next chapter Mattie-kun

Mattie: Probably go into high school part of the story

Kise: What school is Zerocchi going to Mattiecchi

Zero: I'm going to-

Mattie: *covers Zero's mouth* Shut up don't ruin the surprise

Akashi: I know what school he going to

Mattie: I'll let you do anything to Zero if you keep quiet

Akashi: Deal *Drags Zero*

Zero: No I don't want to go with the demon

Mattie: Sorry Zero and leave a review please


	5. Pairing for the story

Hey guys! if you guys read the tittle this is going to be about pairing. You guys gets to help me and make pairings. The pairing can be whatever. It can be Yaoi, Yuri, or straight. Mainly I just want Yaoi, but tell me want pairing you want to see. Also to note that the pairings doesn't always have to be with Zero and just to say if you say Akakuro then you guys have to make different a ship with Zero. This only going to be for two months and this is both on Fanfiction and Wattpad

Zero: I feel like some people are going to ship me and Haru  
Haru: Why not? I think that would be a good ship  
Zero: I hate you  
Mattie: You know Mayuzumi is a option

Zero: Don't give them ideas/div

Akashi: And you know our ship is still possible Zero

Zero: Hey guys please say Akakuro  
Tetsu(Kuroko's emperor eye): Don't drag us into this Zero  
Mattie: You guys got two months. See ya later


	6. Pairings so far

AkaZeroKuro- 4

KuroZero- 1

MayuZero(this is me and a friend)- 2


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A new start

Zero's POV

It's was about 6:58 am and I was looking out the window of my room watching the sun rising. I sigh and got ready. I got dressed in my Seirin uniform and fixed my bed hair. I heard a knock at my room door and went to open the door. It was my twin brother Mamoru. "Breakfast is ready Zero-nii." He said. "Okay Mamoru I'll be down in a sec." I said and he left. 'This is still a surprise to Mamoru after 6 years and he hasn't changed at all. It's a surprise you still care about him after what he did to you Zero(Zero's emperor eye no longer want to take full control and lost his trust for Akashi). He's still my twin Kage(emperor eye). Kage actually has a point Zero. What do you mean by actually has a point Hikari?'

Flashback at the last week of Teiko

I was at the street ball court with Haru and Kuroko. "So what do you guys want to talk about." I asked them. "First to tell you that you actually been around two emperors." Katsu said. "What you talking about Katsu?" I questioned. "He talking about me Zero-kun" I heard Kuroko said. I look over to Kuroko to see his right eye being purple. "You're an emperor Kuroko." "Yes Zero(Tetsu aka Kuroko's emperor eye is not going to be in Italics is this flashback)" "Is there a reason you two called me out here, if not I'll be leaving." "Yes. What we're about to do is going to make possible for you to keep your emperor and king eye." Katsu said and I did exactly what they told me to do and with a few trials and error. I managed to keep Hikari and Kage(If you're wondering Hikari means Light and Zero was the Light/prince of the Generation of Chaos and Kage means Shadow for obvious reasons this is the alternate personality for the Generation of Miracle) for disappearing, but I'm stuck with two voices in my head.

Flashback end

'Okay you stop fighting it's getting annoying. Shut up Zero. He's right Kage. You know what screw the both you.' I chuckled little and went down to eat. "Good morning Zero/Zero-chan/Zero-nii." My brother and the Generation of Chaos greet me. "Good morning." I greet them and ate my breakfast. It was just some eggs and sausages and a glass of orange juice. "Hey Zero you ready." Haru said. "Yeah lets go." I said finishing my breakfast. Haru and I got up and grabbed our bags and walked to Seirin High. "Zero how do you do it. You're always so small and cute." Haru said. "I'm not small the world to big and I'm not cute." I said crossing my arms. "And you're such a tsundere." I death glared at him. "I mean yandere. I mean forget what I just said." I stop glaring at him and we walked through the gate of Seirin. "Basketball! Join the Basketball club." I heard someone said. "You know what I'm thinking Haru." "Yup my little prince." I gave him an annoyed look and went to go sign up for the basketball club. "Is this sign up for the basketball club?" Haru asked a brown haired girl and a black haired boy with glasses. "Yes this is." The girl said. "You're the first one to sign up." The boy said. "One? There's two of us here." Haru said. "Where's the other person?" They both asked. "I'm standing right here." I said scaring the both of them. "We're sorry we didn't see you there, but here the form just write your name and why are you joining the club." The girl said handing us the forms. We both wrote down our names and why we joined, which was to be the best in Japan and hand them the forms. "Waoh! No way got two people from the Generation of Chaos. It's a honor Kage-kun and Katsu-kun and my name is Aida Riko. I'm the coach." The girl said. 'She the coach.' "I'm Hyuuga Junpei and I'm the captain." The boy said. "Nice to meet you two see you later." We said and left to see what class we're in. We're both in class 1-A. "Hey Zero-kun, Haru-kun you're here early." A familiar voice said. We look where the voice came from to see Kuroko. "Hey Kuroko. What's up?" "Nothing much Zero-kun." "Hey Kuroko did you signed up for the basketball club." Haru asked. "Yes I have Haru-kun." "That funny considering you said that you were quitting basketball."

Time skip After school

"Class is finally over." I said stretching. "Hey we still have basketball tryouts ya'know." Haru said packing his stuff. "I know baka." I said packing up. We exited a classroom and walked straight to the gym. "Hello Zero-kun, Haru-kun." Kuroko said appearing out of nowhere. "Domo Kuroko." We said still walking. We got to the gym and got dress in our gym clothes. All of the firsts years new members was standing there waiting for the coach to say something. "Alright everyones here. Now take off yours shirts." The coach said. "Huh?" All of the firsts years except for Haru, Kuroko, and me said. "She has the ability to scan a person body's capabilities and flaws just by looking at it." Hyuuga said. 'Woah that impressive. Not as impressive as you Zero. Yeah he's right. You're the only person who has both an emperor and king.'

Riko's POV

They all took off their shirts and went down the line. The first three was just an average, but the next one was different. The next one was Kagami Taiga and he had great stats for everything except for his brain(lol XD). Next up was Katsu Haru and his stats was on a different level compared to Kagami. Next to Katsu was Kagenohikari Zero and his stats was doubled, no tripled than Katsu's stats. 'No way is this the power of the Generation of Chaos.' "Wait we're missing someone. Anyone seen Kuroko Tetsuya." "Ano... I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." A teal haired boy said. "Ahhh! How long have you been standing there?" I yelled. "The whole time." "Okay then take off your shirt." He took off his shirt and his stats was on the level of Kage despite looking so weak. 'Generation of Miracles and Chaos are full of monsters and we have three on the team'

Zero's POV

"Still unnoticeable Kuroko." I teased Kuroko. "Be quiet Zero-kun." Kuroko said. We put our shirts back on we had a little match between first and second years. But sadly Haru and I wasn't playing. "This isn't fair I wanted to play." "Calm down Zero. It really unfair to have all three of in the game." "I know that, but I still want to play." I pouted while crossing my arms. Watching the game for the the one with red and black hair was mostly scoring the point, but all by himself. "He strong, but compared to us he would be destroyed." I said quietly, but pretty sure Haru heard. The first quarter was over and Kuroko didn't do a single thing, well like he could he did considering he invisible just like me. The second quarter started and Kuroko wasn't being guarded. One of the first years passed it to Kuroko and using his misdirection he pass it to another first year and he shot the ball into the basket. "He made a basket. Huh? How did that pass get through?" Hyuuga-senpai said. "Took him long enough to show his skills." I said and the coach looked at me confused. "What are you talking about Kage-kun?" the coach said. "It's called misdirection and it's a technique which diverts the opponent's gaze, allowing its user to disappear out of sight. It's only possible to be used by the twin phantoms or me and Kuroko."

Riko's POV

'So the twin phantoms wasn't just a rumour it's real. Misdirection. Can these Generation of Chaos and Miracles members be more even powerful than they already are.(Yes yes they can XD)' Looking at the the scores the first year was catching up to Hyuuga and the others. The little game ended and the score was 23(first years) to 25(second years).

Zero's POV

"Hey Kuroko. Why were you holding back?" "It wouldn't be fair if I went full force." He replied. "And you're as polite as ever." "Hey! You two get over we want to see your skills." the red and black person said pointing at me and Haru. "Okay." we said walking over there. "It's going to be a two on one." he said and causing me and Haru to laugh. "Are you serious? You want to play against us by yourself." "Yeah. What's wrong with that?" "We'll show you why it's a bad idea." "Hey Zero-nii." I heard my brother's voice. I look to where the voice came from to see Mamoru in the entrance of the gym. "What are you doing here Mamoru?" "Why can't I visit my brother?" "Don't you have work to do at the company Bakamoru." "No I just finished and don't call me a baka Zero-nii." "Ano... Who are you?" the coach said. "Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Kagenohikari Mamoru." "Eh? You're Mamoru from the Kagenohikari company. It's an honor to meet you." The three first said walking up to my brother. 'What am I invisible? Yes considering you're invisible. Shut up Kage.'

Time skip

I was on my bed looking at the ceiling. I heard my phone vibrate and I had a new message from Akashi. I flip open my phone and read the text.

To: My Shadow

From: The emperor

Subject: None

Zero I didn't think you would defy my orders, but you can't escape me. You will come to Rakuzan whether you like it or not.

'He's so determined to get me to Rakuzan. It's Akashi we're talking about here. Of course he going to try to get you to go to Rakuzan. Kage right you need to be more careful Zero. You probably shouldn't go anywhere without anyone with you. You sound just like mom Hikari. Always overprotective when it comes to me.' "Hey Zero. Dinner ready." I heard Haru said knocking on my door. "Okay I'll be down it a sec Haru." I said get up from my bed. I stretched out a bit and walk out my room.

Mattie: The end of Chapter 4

Zero: I'm so glad I'm not going to Rakuzan

Mattie: Actually I'm going to be making an alternate version of this story, so are going to Rakuzan

Akashi: I like that idea Mattie

Kise: Why Mattiecchi?

Mattie: Because I want to make an alternate universe story

Kuroko: Hope you enjoyed Vote and leave a comment for Wattpad and for Fanfiction Favorite and review


	8. Update 2

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating my stories. If you wondering what I've been doing, I've been on Wattpad. Yea... But I'm going to try to update here too, so do worry. I'm not dead. Also for this I'm rewriting Shadow without Light, Lost Shadow, and The Dark Paladins.


End file.
